1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containment systems and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for containing underwater gas and oil leaks.
2. The Background Art
As evidenced recently in the Gulf of Mexico, it is difficult to contain a gas and oil leak located deep underwater. It is particularly difficult when uncontrolled adiabatic expansion makes the gas very cold. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the unique challenges of containing a gas and oil leak located deep underwater.